Which Reid ?
by RiverWinchester
Summary: What if Spencer Reid genius of the BAU was not who we thought he was ? What if the team got a case about a serial killer in Ipswich. Would Reids past unravel before the team? What will Reids high school sweatheart think of the new Reid and his job ? Hpoe you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Covenant!**

**This is the first crossover with Criminal Minds and Covenant so I hope you all like it **

**It has been 12 years since the events in the covenant movie**

**So Reid is 30 since October 9th**

**Chapter 1**

**Reid's POV**

I am sitting at my desk in Quantico doing up the report of yesterdays case about the five boys who were hung and Colonel Ron Massey, head of the academy for thirty years, was found guilty to abusing the boys who stayed at Somerville Academy, a military boys' school.

Now I know what you're thinking Reid Garwin from Ipswich, Massachusetts, bad boy, player and Warlock working at the BAU as a profiler under the name Spencer Reid.

Well after the whole Chase thing we, me, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, wanted to settle down get jobs and not be noticed and have to go through the same thing we did with Chase again. Caleb and Sarah stayed together and got married six months latter and they have a ten year old boy as well as a seven year old girl, their names are Ryan and Becca. Pogue and Kate, both fully recovered, and have no after effect got married at the age of twenty and have a nine year old boy called Liam. Then there is Tyler who seven years ago met a wonderful girl called Molly and they both fell deeply in love with each other and got married five years ago. They also have a son who is four years old and are expecting a baby girl in six months time.

Molly was shocked about the four of us being Warlocks but after we proved it to her she understood and had no problem with it. They are all still live in Ipswich but I left there when I was twenty one and had finished college and went to join the BAU. I think it surprised everyone in Ipswich that I was actually a child prodigy but kept it a secret and got my degrees in both California Institute of Technology and Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

When I was younger I always kept my IQ of 187 to myself as not to stand out or be picked on. "The four brothers of Ipswich" are what Kate and Sarah call us, I quite liked the name because even though we are not brothers we do act and feel like we are a family.

Things in the BAU are still not smooth as they used to be after Emily coming back. I still can't believe that JJ and Hotch knew but didn't tell us, especially JJ as she is like a sister to me.

Just before I joined the BAU I changed my name and created a fake background because I had a police record and I didn't want people to judge me because of that and I knew people would make connections to the five families from Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts and our covenant of silence especially Garcia, our resident computer genius.

I love my job even though sometimes I just want to "use" to help catch the unsub but I have been practicing restraining myself as I don't want to age to quickly or become addicted even though I have already ascended and got all my powers which I will explain later on.

I snap out of my flashback when I hear Morgan call me and tell me we have a new case.

I really don't like it when Morgan calls me pretty boy, if only he knew what I was like when I was younger, I think with a smirk on my face. He would freak out majorly!

I have changed physically a bit since I was younger. I am still as fit as I was back then even though my team seems to think I am a stick. I also still swim whenever I can. My hair has darkened to a nice brown and my eyes still change colour if I "use".

Aaron Hotchner or Hotch is the leader of this team. He rarely smiles and his aloof demeanour and composure tend to be mistaken for a complete lack of emotion but cares a lot for this team. Hotch also has a son Jack and his wife Hailey was recently killed.

Derek Morgan is 39 and is an African American agent and is known for his intense physical bravado. Morgan is very loyal to all of us especially Penelope Garcia. They have a flirtatious relationship.

David Rossi has written many books on behaviour analyses before returning to the BAU in 2007. He is Italian and makes brilliant food. Rossi has been married three times unfortunately Rossi's first wife has just passed from ALS.

JJ or Jennifer Jareau is our team's media and local police liaison. JJ is just back from the Pentagon and knew that Emily was alive in Paris. JJ is married to William LaMontagne Jr and they have a son, Henry and I am his godfather.

Emily Prentiss who has just "returned from the dead" is closest with Morgan. She is thinking about buying a house in the city. Emily lives with her cat, Sergio.

Penelope Garcia is the technical analyst of the BAU. Garcia is fun-loving and provides us with the much needed comic relief whenever we come back from a case. Garcia is close with everyone in our team and cares for all of us. She is one of the reasons I changed my name and where I come from because I knew that if somebody was to find out I was a Warlock it would be Garcia because she is very open minded and a computer genius.

I find it quite amusing that the team seem to think that I am socially awkward especially with girls. I would love to see their reaction if they saw me when I was younger. Car racing, sleeping around and drinking.

I walk up in the conference room and sit in my usual spot at the round table. I open the brown case file and see a picture of a man. I would say by the look of him, he was in his late twenties early thirties. He has light brown hair and light blue eyes.

I froze when I saw where he was from. Ipswich. Oh Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Covenant!**

**This is the first crossover with Criminal Minds and Covenant so I hope you all like it **

**It has been 12 years since the events in the covenant movie**

**In my version of the Covenant Caleb had a twin sister called Tallulah and she is a witch**

**Reid's hair is a very light brown and looks blonde in the light.**

**So Reid is 30 since October 9th**

_I walk up in the conference room and sit in my usual spot at the round table. I open the brown case file and see a picture of a man. I would say by the look of him, he was in his late twenties early thirties. He has light brown hair and light blue eyes._

_I froze when I saw where he was from. Ipswich. Oh Shit._

**Chapter 2**

**Reids POV**

I sit frozen on my seat. Of all fucking places in the USA there had to be a serial killer in Ipswich. Ipswich! Of all places.

Questions were racing through my head…. Will I have to tell the team…? How will they feel about me lying to them for years…? Will I see my brothers again…. Who is killing these people… and the one question I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Why?

"Reid…Reid….Spencer!" I jumped at the sound of somebody calling my name. I open my eyes, even though I don't remember closing them, and looked around to see everybody looking at me in concern.

"Hey, you okay man, you've been out of it all mourning" Morgan said, asking the question I knew was on everybody's mind.

I reply quietly saying yes trying to keep up the image of a quiet, shy, anti-social man for what could be my last few hours.

"Okay my children, in the mysterious town of Ipswich there have been three murders, all male between the ages of twenty to thirty brown hair and blue eyes. All bodies have been killed the same way, thought slit and the number four carved into their forearm. The local police have no leads." Garcia spoke with her back to the screen as not to see the bodies.

"Unfortunately the local PD is reluctant to let the BAU or any strangers into Ipswich and they said they could manage the problem on their own" Hotch announces in an annoyed tone at the situation. Morgan snorts at the thought of a small place actually finding the serial killer before someone else gets hurt.

I sigh in reluctance knowing I might regret this.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and push the familiar numbers and but the phone up to my ear.

"Reid now is not the time for making personal calls" I ignore Hotchs warning and wait for the person on the other line to pick up and also hoping that they don't.

Everyone is staring at me in confusion wondering what I could be doing on the phone at a time like this.

"Hey man long time no speak." I smile at hearing Caleb's voice, he was right it has been too long.  
"I know and I'm sorry but you know work is always busy" I reply trying to ignore the looks I am getting from the rest of the team.  
"Speaking of work, not that I don't like hearing from you and all, but why are you calling me during work hours?" I freeze slightly at Caleb's question but know I have to respond and I could feel the teams stares intensify as they waited my response.

I clear my throat and take a deep breath "Well I'm on a case about the killings at h...in Ipswich" I hope the team didn't catch my almost slip but I think it its futile by the looks Morgan and Rossi are giving me.

"Yaahhh… and?" I cringe at Caleb's reply hating asking for help when I know full well I could call John, local sheriff and just say who I was and we would be let in straight away but I would prefer to keep a low profile for as long as possible.

"Could you call John and ask if he would let us help… please" I added the last part reluctantly knowing the lads weren't used to my more mannerly side.

I could hear Caleb roaring laughing on the other side and I knew why but clearly the tem didn't and thought he was laughing at my question and all let out a sigh of disappointment.

"The great bad boy Reid asking for help! Priceless! I can't wait to tell the rest of the group about this."

I sigh and shake my head with a smile because I knew I would never live this down and because of the different looks on the faces of everyone else in the room, JJ, Emily and Garcia looked surprised but pleased, Morgan looked shocked and a little bit proud Hotch just looked surprised while Rossi looked amused at the thought of me being a "bad boy" was hilarious.

"Caleb" I say with a slight warning in my voice."Can you do it?" I question him in annoyance at having to ask him twice.

I heard him scoff on the other side of the line "Dude, of course I can for my brother! But hat I don't understand is why you can't do it yourself?" I snort at the thought of it. "Do you really want ME to ask JOHN for help?! Are you crazy?! That would not go down well" I heard Caleb hum in agreement.

Hotch cleared his throat and gave me a look which quickly pulled me back to the present.

"Thanks for this bro, IL see you soon. Tell the guys and everyone I said hello."

"Later Reid" was Caleb's reply and I closed my phone and looked up to the rest of the team.

"We're in"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Covenant!**

**This is the first crossover with Criminal Minds and Covenant so I hope you all like it **

**It has been 12 years since the events in the covenant movie**

**In my version of the Covenant Caleb had a twin sister called Tallulah and she is a witch**

**Reid's hair is a very light brown and looks blonde in the light.**

**So Reid is 30 since October 9th**

**Chapter 3**

**Reids POV**

_Last time:_ _I heard him scoff on the other side of the line "Dude, of course I can for my brother! But hat I don't understand is why you can't do it yourself?" I snort at the thought of it. "Do you really want ME to ask JOHN for help?! Are you crazy?! That would not go down well" I heard Caleb hum in agreement._

_Hotch cleared his throat and gave me a look which quickly pulled me back to the present._

"_Thanks for this bro, IL see you soon. Tell the guys and everyone I said hello."_

"_Later Reid" was Caleb's reply and I closed my phone and looked up to the rest of the team._

"_We're in" _

Now

I whistle loudly to shut everyone up; they were all asking me questions at once.

"Okay, shouting at me is not going to solve anything so if you would ask one question at a time I would be grateful." I add the last bit sarcastically which raises some eyebrows because I usually don't use or "understand" sarcasm but I was tired of pretending so I decided I am going to act like I usually do.

"Reid… what is going on?" Morgan said while looking at me in confusion.

"Wellll…" I decide I am going to try and say this as fast as I can and hope for the best.

"I was born and grew up in Ipswich with my four best friends, Caleb Danvers (the leader and the oldest), Pogue Parry (the biker and the second oldest), Tyler Simms (the hustler and the youngest) and Tallulah Danvers (the beauty and the brains of the group and also Caleb's twin only younger by a few minutes) and then you had me …. Reid Garwin"

"Garwin?" Everybody looked at me with skeptical and shocked looks but I just gave them a look that said I would explain later.

"I was a player and the baddest I suppose you could say in our little group. We were known as the children of Ipswich. We all went to Spenser Academy but when we were eighteen a problem arose you could say and Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah, was in danger."

I sigh as I remember the Caleb after the incident he was a wreck, wouldn't let Sarah out of his sight for a second.

"After that was sorted out everything kind of went back to normal but I got restless and was tired of being on the wrong side of the law so I Ty to erase my history and create a new one so I could join the FBI and do something productive with my life. So I became Spencer Reid and I changed everything about myself …well most things anyway"

Some things could not be changed as I sigh in regret.

I looked up at the team and they all looked shocked and a bit betrayed.

"I swear I wasn't pretending to be your friend, I really am and I do think of you as my family I just wanted a new start and when I did fully trust you it was too late to tell you. I am sorry."

Flashes of understanding flickered in their eyes but I understood it was going to take awhile to fully come to terms with the fact that most of life has been a lie to them.

I looked at my watch at sighed at the time. "We should get on the jet you can ask me questions then if you want."

I get up and walk out without waiting for a response and head straight to my desk and grab my go bag and head towards the airport.

I spend the ten minute journey in silence contemplating what it will be like now that the team knows a bit of my true past and how am I going to handle going back to Ipswich, on a murder case and I subconsciously know that the bodies look like me.

When I get to the hanger I realize that I am the first here which doesn't surprise me in the least because I have a feeling that the minute I left the conference room the team will get Garcia to try and find all my old record but I know they won't find much because Tyler is a genius with a computer.

~~~~15 minute time skip~~~~

I've been on the plane for a bit when I hear a car come and I wonder who got here first and who would start the interrogation.

I relax a bit when its Rossi comes in because I know he will wait for the rest of the team to be here before he starts with the questions.

"You know none of us are mad at you Reid, don't you? Confused, yes but not mad" Rossi said after he settled into his seat.

His words make me relax even though I didn't know I had tensed. I am surprised at how much lighter I feel with Rossi's words and smile to myself that I was really glad that they weren't because they really are like a second family to me. We relax into a comfortable silence waiting for the rest of the team to show.

~~~~ 10 minute time skip~~~~

A tense silence came over the plane as it took off onto the air.

I release a gust of air and take a deep breath.

"So… any questions?"

**AN: Please review!**

**Thank you **

**Arkham Inmate 1473, diff-r-ent-1, I.C.2014, Alcyone-blk and Hannah-blah for Reviewing! It means a lot.**

**See you next time ;-) x**

**RWxx**


End file.
